The Guardian
by Rune Shadow
Summary: Even the greatest of Champions need protectors.


The Guardian

The gentle breeze rolled through the lush green vegetation of the forest floor. Sunbeams hung in the air like pillars holding up the shroud of the tree line blocking its path. The tranquility of the gentle flowing water was disrupted by the crude sloshing of its body as footsteps plunged into the river's depths. The hard recoil of a mounted bow could be heard behind the whistle of a bolt. The silver projectile sunk into the shell of the green creature scuttling through the shallow water and the river beast attempted to flee.

The assailant reloaded the small cross-bow upon their wrist and jumped forward in pursuit of the injured creature. Shimmering droplets where harshly thrown through the air as the marksman tumbled and rolled forward at the creature and aimed a deadly shot.

A yelp penetrated the calm silence of the river's atmosphere.

A low chuckle could be heard as the Night Hunter stood back up from the water and reloaded the weapon mounted upon her arm. The dark haired woman's head lifted slowly as her attention was caught by the soft rustling of the aquatic brush. Shauna Vayne swiftly turned, pointing her weapon-equipped wrist down at the small large eared critter that scurried free of the brush.

The critter squeaked from the threat of the bow and it frantically clawed its way up the stone wall to hide.

Vayne grumbled softly and relaxed, standing back up straight and took a look around.

A creature slowly slunk out from the brush behind the unprepared marksman. Dark eyes silently focused upon the taller being standing in the river as it crawled forward.

The approaching looming shadow began to block out the minimal light, alarming Vayne. Vayne quickly turned, arm extended, bow ready as she aimed high like the shadow of her stalker portrayed her to think.

Nothing.

Vayne blinked silently before her attention was caught by the knee-height furry creature rolling around in the water and playfully gnawing upon a carved boomerang shaped bone. The marksman grumbled and promptly slapped her palm against her forehead as the prehistoric yordle played.

The creature stood on its fours and shook its golden fur coat harshly.

Vayne growled as she shielded her face with her arms as a spray of shaken water flew in her direction.

"Gnar!" the creature stood up like a bipedal yordle should and bounced bubbly upon the balls of his pawed feet.

"Shoo," Vayne waved her hands at Gnar, only to groan and roll her eyes when all the yordle did was cock his head off to the side; black eyes still upon her. The Demacian silently trudged through the river back towards the opening of the forest, trying her best to ignore the sound of playful splashing behind her. Playful laughs made her skin crawl and Vayne stomped her foot down and turned to face Gnar once again; who was promptly chasing his own tail in a circle.

Gnar looked up at Vayne, who was looming above him with her hands on her hips. "Shoo shoo? Bahnah!" The yordle rolled around on his back and laughed more.

"I give up," Vayne sighed and threw her hands up, turning her back towards the yordle once again. Vayne froze. A shiver rolled up her spine as she felt like they were being watched. She knew that skin crawling feeling anywhere. "Black magic," Vayne mumbled and readied her weapon, ignoring the furry nuisance behind her.

Gnar yelped as a large wolf-like monster leaped free from the fog and swatted him away.

Vayne threw herself around and shot her bow at Warwick, who howled loudly and turned his attention toward her. Sauna rolled backward as the monster lunged at her and released another silver bolt, striking Warwick in the eye. Vayne flinched in pain as Warwick swiped at her, claws grazing her shoulder and drawing crimson life. The marksman drove her heel into the wolf beast's jaw and rolled away from the fatal downswing of another swipe.

Warwick roared and looked up to find Vayne, only to be on the end of another whistling projectile sinking into his forehead. There was a loud splash as Warwick's body collapsed into the river.

Vayne heaved heavy breaths as she stood back up and looked at the slain monster. "Ngh!" Vayne ducked away as the bony boomerang flew past her head. "Why yo-

_Thwack!_

The blurry plain of her surroundings slowly started to materialize again as Vayne tried to comprehend what had happened. How long had she been out? Shauna slowly started to get up from the shallow water. Vayne rubbed the knot on the back of her head from where she had been struck. Once on all fours, Vayne looked forward to come face to face with Gnar.

The yordle giggled slightly, wearing the red glasses of the marksman; the left eye missing a lens.

The crimson glare staring him down narrowed.

Shauna yelled in frustration at Gnar into his face and stood up, hair all unkempt and shoulder still sore and bleeding. Vayne swiped back her broken glasses from the yordle and shoved him away.

Gnar's large ears drooped as Vayne stood up and put her glasses back on, the exposed eye still as crimson as the lens of the intact right eye.

"Useless little mongrel!" Shauna shouted at the small yordle and stomped her foot down, causing water to splash onto Gnar, who whined and tried to wipe away the water. "Shoo! Get lost!" Vayne took more steps at Gnar.

The yordle backed away trying to avoid getting stepped on.

"GO AWAY!" The infuriated marksman kicked the water at the retreating yordle, who continued to run even after she stopped trying to chase him off. Vayne's shoulders heaved in frustration as she ran her hand through her wet and disheveled ebony locks. Shauna sighed silently, looking up the river to see no signs of the prehistoric creature. She frowned, she was used to hunting alone and Gnar was a hindrance... even if there was a bit of guilt for going off on the little guy lurking behind her eyes. Vayne shook her head. Now was not the time to cry over spilled milk.

Shauna quietly shook her sopping wet boots slightly as she stepped free of the shallows. The Demacian noble knelt down, pulled off the large cross-bow from her back, and laid it down to check for damage from the scuffle she had with Warwick. Vayne's perked up as an odd clicking noise caught her ears. Before Vayne could even blink, her body gave into her fight or flight instinct, reacting to the spike flying towards her as she tumbled out of the projectile's path. The large crossbow in her hands she held with an iron grip as she panted and frantically looked around. A shadow above her caught Shauna's attention as she turned and aimed at the large insect like creature leaping at her.

Kha'zix tucked his bladed arms in to block the shot from the large crossbow, the force of the shot knocking him back. The creature of the void growled as his piercing yellow eyes focused back upon Vayne, who was reloading the large bow. Kha'zix's wings shuddered as he tucked his large claws close and faded into the shadows.

Shauna lifted the bow at where the void beast used to be and flinched at the open space in front of her. Vayne swung the bow, seeing only glimpse of the Kha'zix weaving toward her. Before she knew it, Kha'zix had already leaped at her, claw swung back and ready to strike her down. Vayne squeezed her eyes shut, knowing there was no way out of this. The marksman's eyes shot open as a loud roar pierced her ears and the ground below her cracked.

"GNAAAAR!" the large red monster bellowed and swung his arms, knocking Kha'zix from his leap and causing the void beast to slam into the stone wall near by. Mega Gnar growled as his large hand scooped up a boulder from the earth, himself placed between Kha'zix and Vayne.

Kha'zix shook his head and turned back to look at the monster, only to be greeted by a large rock smashing into his form.

_You came back...?_

The large beast heaved a series of what one would think to be strained laughter, considering he just squashed Kha'zix like a bug...literally. The monstrous rage fueled yordle turned to look at Vayne, his glowing yellow eyes focusing on the small marksman at his feet.

Shauna turned her head away, hand extended at the monstrous tusked beast. Eyes squeezed shut, Vayne didn't know what Gnar was going to do. She slowly opened her eyes then looked at her hand.

Gnar grumbled deeply, his head lowered and nose pressed up against the marksman's hand.

The Demacian could feel the shaking rage in the monster as she pet the beast's nose. Why did he protect her? After she had been so mean and cold... "Gnar...I'm sor-

The beast arched its back and roared as shuikans dug into his back.

Vayne leaned out to see past Mega Gnar and grit her teeth, seeing the Master of Shadows near by. The marksman gasped as the monstrous yordle grabbed her away from the assassin and raised his arm, slamming his large fist into the ground.

Gnar growled an pulled his fist away to see nothing but shattered earth, still holding Vayne in his other massive hand and shielding her away. Movement caught his eye. Mega Gnar quickly turned and roared seeing the assassin. Gnar roared and lunged at Zed.

"No! Wait! That's just a shadow!"

A dark laugh followed.

_Splat!_

A low groan caught Shauna's attention as the large monster still held her in his hand. The beast holding her was collapsed onto his side. Vayne screamed and aimed her wrist mounted crossbow, shooting frantically at the assailant.

Zed collapsed forward as silver bolts embedded into his back. The shadow ninja quickly flicked his wrist and fell forward into the dark shadow before him, more bolts digging into the ground where he once was.

The Demacian heaved and her body shuttered from the pain in her shoulder and her head still ached. Vayne felt the grip around her loosen and she crawled free of the beast's hand and sat down near his face. Shauna placed a shaking hand upon the whimpering monster's nose. "I'm..." her voice shook as Gnar's yellow eyes looked at her, "You saved me...I'm..."

Mega Gnar grumbled softly, it was clear the beast was in a great deal of pain. The monstrous yordle's voice was far more primal and guttural as her tried his best to speak, "_Shoo...Shoo..._" The once glowing yellow eyes softly faded away.

The marksman's hung her head somberly in the silence of the Rift, "I'm sorry..."

_An Ally Has Been Slain._

* * *

**Be kind to your teammates and especially your supports. Sometimes, they are the only reason you are successful in the end.  
**

**-RS**


End file.
